


Light a Candle

by Cornbeefroast



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Male Trevelyan - Freeform, Vague reference to sex, male inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornbeefroast/pseuds/Cornbeefroast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomnia doesn't pair well with anything, except the opportunity to admire a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light a Candle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Julian Trevelyan and Ryuichifoxe's (tumblr) Armel Trevelyan though he's a companion and has a different surname in this au. Anyway, more a character study than anything. And wow this is short ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The night was clear and dark. Ravenous blue swallowed the sky, no moon to soften the darkness and aid the tiny flickering of stars, crisp in the mountain air.

Any other night Julian would be admiring them from the rooftops. Tonight though, he had other stars to chart.

He lies in bed, the sheets kicked off in the warmth of summer despite the Inquisition's elevated fortress. And Armel, deep in sleep, lies beside him, his back turned to Julian's roaming fingers.

Armel's freckles were numerous and vast, Julian's touch whispering along warm skin, rubbing loving circles into sore muscles as he traces patterns aimlessly.

Its one of those nights where sleep just won't come to the inquisitor. He's counted his breaths, counted the seconds, tried to think of nothing only for white noise to invade the blank canvas he created.

So instead he paints gentle touches on his lover's back. He brushes over small white scars, the puckered red of a healing wound, a clean cut down his shoulder. Nothing dangerous, just foolish. An incident in the training yards and a bet that the rogue could fight with one hand tied behind his back.

Julian would be the first to admit that the fight had been entertaining, watching Armel's grace barely hampered by the arm wrenched behind him, his body twisting and dodging his opponent. All corded muscle and teeth bared in a wild grin.

He lost the spar but won the bet, celebrating the mixed victory with a round in the tavern, then pulled Julian along for a round in the Inquisitor's lavish quarters. Julian smiles at the memory, the feel of Armel burning bright with delight, bruises throbbing beneath the surface that would surely show by morning, some in very visible places.

Not that Julian's complaining, Sera will tease and Josephine will fuss since delegates from Ostwick were due in the next few days. He wouldn't admit it aloud, particularly not to certain members of his inner circle, but he quite liked the marks. They mean something different, something better, than the others that mar his skin.

Armel stirs when Julian's hand settles on the curve of his hip, shifting in his sleep, sighing and nuzzling against his pillow.

Julian stills, fearful for a second that he's woken Armel, but the man has slept through a tavern brawl before, and he doesn't wake now under the feather light touches.

“You sleep like the dead.” Julian huffs bemusedly, pressing his nose against the nape of Armel's neck affectionately, slipping his arms beneath Armel's to circle around his middle. Muscles jump and twitch at the contact but the man sleeps on, mumbling nonsense.

“I'm jealous.” Julian doesn't get to sleep until another hour or so later, when the sky is starting just so to lighten, not a few hours before dawn.

The switch between insomnia and restful dreams wasn't a candle that could be lit or blown out with a thought. Armel couldn't give Julian a good night's rest, but being here made the restlessness more bearable and the nightmares softer.

And the bed infinitely more difficult to get out of each morning.


End file.
